nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Den Norsken Sangen 24
, |presenters = Kathrine Moholt Didrik Solli Tangen |host = |vote = 100% international jury |entries = 10 |winner = "Wild One" by Emilie Nicolas |prev = 23 |next = 25 }}Den Norsken Sangen 24 was the twenty-fourth edition of the Norwegian music competition that selected Norway's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 27. The selection had only one Final held in Oslo. Emilie Nicolas managed to win the selection with the song "Wild One" and got therefore the right to represent her country in Odessa, Ukraine. Information NRK confirmed on 21 November 2018 the Norwegian participation in the North Vision Song Contest 27 before the end of the twenty-sixth edition giving an end to the speculations about the country's future in the contest. Aside from their participation, the Head of Delegation also confirmed that Den Norsken Sangen 24 would take place in order to select the country's 27th entrant. When he was asked regarding the national selection, he said: "We trust our selection system as it hasn't changed since the fourth edition and has brought us to 22 finals out of 24 participations. You can be sure that the line-up of the selection will be really strong with big names and counts on the diversity of music genres, as this is our main purpose.". A submission period was opened by NRK between 23 November and 1 December 2018. Songwriters of any nationality were allowed to submit entries, while performers of the selected songs would be chosen by NRK in consultation with the songwriters. In addition to the public call for submissions, NRK reserved the right to directly invite certain artists and composers to compete. At the close of the deadline, 456 submissions were received. Ten songs were selected for the competition by a jury panel consisting of Jan Fredrik Karlsen (music producer), Marie Komissar (NRK P3 radio host and music producer), Pia Skevik (NRK P1 radio host and producer) and Stig Karlsen (NRK producer and Den Norsken Sangen project manager). Venue Vallhall Arena is a multi-purpose indoor arena, located in Valle-Hovin, Oslo, Norway. The stadium has a capacity of 5,500 people, during matches. The Tippeligaen club Vålerenga uses the arena for training and friendly matches in the winter off-season. It is currently used mostly for football matches. The arena also serves as an event arena. The arena is also a well-known concert hall, with a capacity of 12,500 people. It's not far away from Valle Hovin, an outdoor concert arena. Hosts Katrine Moholt (television personality and singer) and Didrik Solli Tangen (singer) were the hosts for another edition. Acts presentation The competing acts and songs were revealed on 24 December 2018 during a press conference at NRK studios, presented by Katrine Moholt and Didrik Solli Tangen and broadcast via NRK1 and online at nrk.no. The line-up included songs in both English and Norwegian language and some familiar faces, such as Tone Damli the first Norwegian representative ever and Sigrid who took part in the contest 3 editions ago. Astrid S also returned for the third time while Hanne Leland and Amanda Delara for the second. Final Ten songs competed at the final on 12 January 2019. After the votes of 23 international juries Emilie Nicolas was crowned as the big winner of the selection getting 164 points, only one point more than the runner-up Astrid S. Voting Juries had to vote with the Northvision–style; 12, 10 and 8 to 1 with all the songs revieving points. The juries were, apart from the Norwegian, countries from the contest's participants. Due to the cancel of the second round, the votes of the Norwegian public were therefore counted as the Norwegian jury voting. The song with the highest score was elected as the twenty-fourth winner of the selection and got therefore the right to represent the country in the twenty-seventh edition of the North Vision Song Contest. Voters 12 points Voting grid See also * Den Norsken Sangen * Norway * North Vision Song Contest 27 * Norway in the North Vision Song Contest 27 External links * Final Thread * Final Recap * Results Thread Category:Den Norsken Sangen Category:NVSC 27 national selections